Mantente a mi lado para siempre
by Hopeful girl
Summary: Ja'far contiene sus sentimientos y Sinbad intenta que Ja'far comprenda los suyos. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ambos hablen como personas adultas?


Ja'far se podía esperar cualquier cosa de su rey. Sabía perfectamente que era un mujeriego empedernido y a la primera de turnos podía ver a Sinbad coqueteando con algunas muchachas que se le acercaban. Conocía al dedillo su gusto, excesivo para él, por las bebidas, y sabía cómo actuaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Podía detallar a la perfección en lo que pensaba Sinbad con sólo ver su cara. Nada le podía sorprender, o eso pensaba.

Al principio pensaba que era una broma de Sinbad, una de las muchas que le solía gastar cuando Ja'far estaba demasiado serio mientras trabajaba o cuando este reprendía a su rey por ser a veces tan descuidado, como cuando le robaron sus contenedores metálicos unos ladrones mientras iba ebrio o cuando se escaqueaba de sus tareas como rey. Al principio pensaba que sólo se estaba quedando con él. Pero no era así…

Su cara estaba completamente seria, ni un atisbo de sonrisa se asomaba a ella. Sus ojos mostraban tensión, y miraba fijamente a Ja'far. No podía decir que estuviese borracho, él había estado todo el día a su lado y no le había visto tomar una pizca de alcohol, ni tampoco parecía estar bromeando. Entonces ¿Por qué dijo lo que dijo?

Cuando empezó a hablar no creía que esas palabras llegarían.

-Oye Ja'far, ¿tú te mantendrás a mi lado por siempre?- Sinbad realizó una pregunta, a la cual Ja'far siempre respondería de la misma y única manera.

-Por supuesto, su majestad. Yo siempre le serviré- Era lo que siempre contestaba, al fin y al cabo, era su rey y su protector, la persona que le sacó de las peligrosas calles de Partevia y lo liberó de Sham Lash. Ja'far sentía que le debía la vida y empezó a servirle en todo lo que pudo, hasta ser su mano derecha, la persona en la que confiaba. Cosas del destino hicieron que el que fue un asesino se enamorase del que llamaba su rey, pero prefirió guardarlo para sus adentros, pensando que si convertía la molestia y el ardor del fondo de su corazón en fidelidad para su majestad, todo sería mejor para ambos. A veces le dolía, muchísimo, ver cómo tenía tan cerca a la persona a la que amaba, pero a su vez jamás poder conseguirla. Él amaba a las mujeres y él necesitaba a una reina, Ja'far no entraba en sus planes, lo sabía perfectamente. Lo que no creía era que fuese a decir algo como lo que dijo. Todo eso le hizo pensar que si no conocía de verdad a la perfección a su rey tras años y años a su lado.

-No me refiero a eso. Ja'far… ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? No te quiero a mi lado como mi mano derecha… Bueno, eso también… Te quiero a mi lado para siempre simplemente porque…- Ja'far presentía cómo iba a acabar la frase, y su corazón se aceleró. No era la primera vez que decía aquello, pero sí era la primera vez que lo decía con seriedad y sin ir con copas de más. No era la primera vez que oía a su rey decirle cosas que él consideraba indecentes y sin ningún sentido. No era la primera vez que tenía que mantener la compostura. Pero sí era la primera vez que no sabía reaccionar ante ello.

-Sinbad… Deja de decir cosas de las que luego seguramente te arrepentirás. Eres un rey y debes saber mantener la compostura- Ja'far cerró los ojos, inspiró, y luego soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones y miró con seriedad a Sinbad- Sinbad, eres un hombre adulto y el rey de Sindria, tienes que dejar de decir cosas así y buscar una esposa.

-Pero Ja'far, entiéndeme, yo no quiero una esposa, yo te quiero a ti…- Ja'far le dio la espalda a Sinbad, porque su corazón empezó a desbocarse y su cara a ser cubierta por la vergüenza.

-Sinbad, deja de decir ese tipo de cosas. Ahora trabaja, que tienes cosas acumuladas por hacer…- el general se apresuró a coger los pergaminos y a salir de la sala. Cerró la puerta tras salir, y se apoyó en ella. Su respiración era pesada y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Esperó hasta que se calmó, giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Sinbad, por otro lado estaba cabreado. Otro intento frustrado de hacer que Ja'far se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos. Lo intentó de todas las maneras, pero no pudo, el general seguía pensando que un rey no podía casarse con su general, sino que tenía que casarse con una muchacha para que le brindase una felicidad que él pensaba que no le daría y para tener un heredero al trono. El rey de Sindria estaba al límite. Luchaba contra sus instintos y sus impulsos para no coger a Ja'far y decirle de basta manera todo lo que él provocaba en su interior. Él no quería una mujer, él quería al peliblanco. Se levantó de su asiento, no podía aguantar estar trabajando cuando el general se había ido de aquella manera.

Parece que Sinbad y Ja'far se pusieron de acuerdo, pues cuando Ja'far iba a empujar la puerta, Sinbad tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendo que el pecoso se cayese y tirase todos los pergaminos al suelo.

-Perfecto… - Ja'far no levantó la mirada para mirar a Sinbad, sino que se puso a recoger los pergaminos que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo.

-Deja que te ayude…- Sinbad se arrodilló, y empezó a ayudar a Ja'far.

-No… No tienes que ayudarme… Eres el rey, cualquiera que te vea arrodillado pensará mal de ti… Por favor, levántate…- Ja'far seguía con la cabeza gacha y Sinbad hizo oídos sordos a lo que este dijo. Y entonces, se hizo el silencio. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, pues se encontraban muy incómodos.

Y se volvieron a poner de acuerdo, pues dirigieron sus manos al mismo pergamino y estas hicieron roce. Ja'far, nervioso, retiró la mano al instante, y fue a coger otro pergamino.

Y volvieron a coincidir, sólo que esta vez no fueron sus manos las que chocaron, sino sus cabezas. Ja'far levantó la cabeza, dolorido, palpándola con su mano esperando a que bajase el dolor, lo mismo que hizo Sinbad, sólo que este empezó a reírse.

-Pero no te rías Sin… ¡Sin! Para de reírte de esa forma, por favor… No te estás comportando como un rey…

-Ja'far… Yo soy un rey, pero eso no me impide que me pueda comportar como una persona normal…- Y entonces, se miraron el uno al otro, y el tiempo se quedó congelado. Sinbad sonrió a Ja'far y este tenía seriedad en su semblante, pero en su interior estaba estupefacto.

El tiempo no fluía. Y Sinbad se acercó a Ja'far, y como quien no quería la cosa, le dio un beso. No uno apasionado y ardiente como cualquier persona se esperaría de Sinbad, sino uno pequeño, dulce, un leve contacto en los labios. Ja'far al principio se sorprendió, luego se quedó anonadado por el contacto pero finalmente despertó de la burbuja y se separó. El beso lo había impactado de tal manera que había vuelto a dejar caer los pergaminos.

-¡Rey! No puede hacer eso…- Recogió con rapidez los pergaminos y los dejó en el escritorio.

-¿Y por qué no?- Sinbad estaba al borde del enfado, no podía aguantar más- Ja'far, tú sabes que yo te quiero… No necesito a nadie más, sólo a ti ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Si te beso es porque… ¡Porque siempre te he amado!- Ja'far lo miró de nuevo, esta vez boquiabierto. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, no, eso no, no debía ocurrir. No podía llorar ante su majestad. Le había dicho eso… Le dijo que le amaba, pero no podía aceptarlo por mucho que quisiera… Él jamás iba a poder estar a su lado de otra manera que su ayudante.

-Sinbad… No sé si es lo correcto. Yo creo que estás confuso… Mira, te ayudaré a buscar candidatas para el trono…- Ja'far empezó a intentar desviar el tema, pero Sinbad se cabreó. Ja'far notó la ira del rey incrementar, y con ello, su propio temor.

-Ja'far, déjalo claro, si no me amas, intentaré asimilarlo, pero por favor, déjalo claro. No me mires más con dulzura ni te preocupes por mí.

-Sinbad, yo… Lo siento, Sin, lo que yo sienta no es lo que importa. Mis sentimientos y el camino correcto no van por el mismo sitio. Debes casarte con alguien que te haga feliz.

-Tú me haces feliz. Yo quiero que estés junto a mí, me da igual no tener herederos, pero no quiero estar sin ti.

-Yo… No soy el más adecuado para estar a su lado, Su Majestad…- Ja'far se dirigió a la puerta, pero Sinbad le agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de él- ¡Sinbad! ¡Déjame ir!

-¡Te dejaré ir cuando digas que no me amas! Cuando lo digas, podrás irte tranquilamente a donde tú quieras.

-¿Y si no lo digo? ¿Y si digo que sí te amo…?- Ja'far musitó, con la cabeza baja, y aprovechando el silencio de Sinbad, tiró del brazo para que lo soltase.

-Entonces nunca te dejaré ir… Ja'far… ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? Lo que tú y yo sentimos es lo mismo ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en negar la realidad? Y por favor, dame una explicación más lógica que "Porque no es lo correcto". Ni tú ni yo nos merecemos esto. Así que, Ja'far, habla.

-¿Qué clase de general sería si sólo estuviese pendiente de mis sentimientos? Dime Sinbad ¿Qué clase de general? Además, hay muchas personas que te merecen más que yo. Personas que serían mejores para estar contigo. Yo sólo soy una persona que te debe la vida, y que estará sirviéndote y siguiéndote hasta el fin del mundo. Lo siento, pero no tengo el derecho a estar contigo…

-Ja'far, a veces pienso lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser… Eres uno de mis generales ¿Y qué? ¿Eso no te da derecho a tener sentimientos? Eres una persona, como yo, como cada uno de los habitantes de Sindria, como cualquier ser humano del mundo. ¿Qué es eso de que hay personas mejores para estar conmigo? Yo no he visto ninguna… Bueno, miento, he visto una. Una persona que me ha servido desde mis inicios. Puede que no tenga el mejor pasado, pero sé que me hará tener el mejor pasado. Ja'far ¿Sabes quién es esa persona? Es muy fácil, la tengo delante de mí. Ese eres tú… Me parece una tontería eso que dices de "no tengo derecho". No sólo tienes derecho, sino es que te obligo a que dejes de infravalorarte con este tema. Y si hace falta, te obligo a que permanezcas a mi lado para siempre. Ja'far ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que te quiero y que haría lo que hiciese por ti?

-Sinbad… N-no sé qué decir a todo esto…-Ja'far se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, y más nervioso que nunca- Por favor… Deja que lo piense…- Ja'far iba a dirigirse a la puerta, pero nuevamente, fue detenido por Sinbad, sólo que esta vez no solo lo agarró del brazo, sino que también, le depositó un casto beso en los labios. Tras esto, Ja'far salió despavorido hacia su habitación, con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho, y Sinbad, se hallaba con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios. Se juró a sí mismo que conseguiría conquistar al completo a su joven general.

Pasaron las horas.

Y con el paso de las horas llegó la noche. Todos se hallaban reunidos en el comedor real, Sinbad, los 8 generales, y también estaban de invitados, Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana. Todos se encontraban hablando y riendo, pero, dubitativo y con un deje de tristeza en el rostro, alejado de Sinbad por los invitados, se hallaba Ja'far. Algunos les hablaban de vez en cuando, y él les respondía intentando sonreír como podía, aunque le costase la propia vida. Sinbad miraba de reojo cada vez que tenía oportunidad al peliblanco, al igual que Ja'far con su rey. Aladdin, con su típica inocencia de niño, se acercó a Sinbad y empezó a hablarle.

-Sinbad… Ja'far y tú estáis muy serios… ¿Qué os pasa?- Alibaba miraba con interés a Sinbad, y esto hizo que la fanalis y el príncipe lo mirasen preocupados también.

-Aladdin, no es nada, no te preocupes. Es un tema de personas mayores.

-¿Un tema de personas mayores? Yo soy una persona mayor, entonces yo puedo enterarme- Ja'far y Sinbad se volvieron a mirar. El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, porque esa seriedad no era la típica del rey en ese tipo de comidas, algo que todos notaron. Yamuraiha se acercó al Magi y lo cogió en brazos.

-No serás tan mayor cuando te puedo coger en brazos- Aladdin miró con el ceño fruncido a la maga, pero su rostro cambió al de felicidad cuando vio la cercanía entre su cara y los voluminosos pechos de Yamuraiha. Cuando la peliazul maga vio las intenciones del pequeño, le golpeó en la cabeza y lo soltó- Eres un niño endemoniadamente pervertido- Todos empezaron a reírse y casi todo volvió a la naturalidad. Casi todo, porque aún estaba esa tensión entre Sinbad y Ja'far. Morgiana y Alibaba, aprovechando que todos se habían distraído con las gracias de Aladdin y las pequeñas "peleas" entre Sharrkan y Yamuraiha, se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el rey de Sindria sentado.

-¡Hola Sinbad! ¿Qué tal estás?- Alibaba reía como un tonto, aunque detrás de toda esa risa y diversión había nervios por lo que estaban dispuestos este y la fanalis a hablar con Sinbad.

-Alibaba, ve al grano. Sabemos lo que está ocurriendo entre Ja'far y tú. Perdón por parecer entrometidos, pero se nota a leguas de distancia. ¿Cuándo vais a hablar?

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué me estáis hablando?- Ese fue el momento en el que el rey intentaba evitar lo inevitable.

-No se haga el tonto, Sinbad. Hable con él. Pero esta vez con más firmeza- Morgiana se mantenía estoica, y Alibaba, petrificado ante la forma de hablar de Morgiana.

-¿No será que estabais escuchando esta mañana todo lo que hemos dicho?

-¿No lo hace usted también con nuestras conversaciones?

-Mor… Ya está bien, hemos importunado bastante a Sinbad…

-Llevas razón, perdón por todo lo que acabo de decir, pero espero que tome mi consejo- Ambos se iban a dirigir a sus respectivos sitios, pero Sinbad les llamó la atención antes de que lo hiciesen con un "Gracias, chicos".

Sinbad terminó de darle su último sorbo a la copa de vino que reposaba delante suya, y se levantó de su asiento. Miró a Ja'far, el cual notó su mirada posada en él y se la devolvió. Bastó una palabra para que Ja'far se levantase del sitio y le siguiese.

Ambos se fueron del gran comedor y se adentraron en los oscuros pasillos del castillo, cuya única iluminación era la luz de la luna a través de los grandes ventanales. Lo único que salía de sus labios era silencio, y el único ruido que había era el resonar de sus pasos por los pasillos. Anduvieron sin rumbo durante un buen rato, hasta llegar a un jardín. Sinbad tomó de la mano de Ja'far sin previo aviso y se dirigió a una zona llena de césped, se sentó y tiró de Ja'far para que se sentase él también.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Ja'far, ¿te acuerdas cuando veíamos de jóvenes las estrellas? Tú eras un joven muy inteligente, y lo sigues siendo, por supuesto, y siempre me hablabas de las constelaciones.

-Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con la actualidad…?

-Nunca he podido dejar de recordar todos los momentos que pasaba junto a ti, tú siempre me has dado la fuerza para luchar y seguir adelante. Sólo te pido que te mantengas a mi lado, y que, pase lo que pase, confíes en mí tanto como yo confío en ti. No te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo ni nada por el estilo aún, lo veo algo demasiado apresurado. Sólo te pediría que, si es cierto lo que sientes por mí, que al menos, lo intentásemos. Por favor Ja'far…

Y el joven del Keffiyeh se echó a llorar. Todas las bellas palabras que dijo su rey hacia su persona fueron acumulándose en su corazón, y ahora este ardía.

-Ja'far… Por favor, no llores… Ja'far…- Sinbad abrazó con fuerza al joven peliblanco y este rompió a llorar con la fuerza equivalente al abrazo del rey. Sinbad acariciaba la espalda de la persona que se hallaba entre sus brazos y le susurraba para que se relajase. Poco a poco Ja'far se fue tranquilizando, hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de descender y se secó los ojos.

-Sinbad… Quiero estar a tu lado, de… de esa manera y de todas las maneras posibles… Yo…- su voz fue convirtiéndose en un susurro casi inaudible- te quiero…- Que fuese casi inaudible no impidió que su majestad lo escuchase. Sonrió y se abalanzó sobre los labios de Ja'far. Necesitaba saborearlos, una vez, dos, las veces que hicieran falta. A diferencia de esta vez, Ja'far no se apartó, sino que posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto. Siguieron besándose, y la cosa iba a más. Ya no eran simples besos castos, ahora también eran besos subidos de tono, besos con lengua, besos con pasión. Y se separaron. Ambos se quedaron mirándose con dulzura, y volvieron a besarse.

-Ja'far… Yo… ¿Puedo hacerte el amor?- Sinbad miraba con expectación al general, y este se encontraba completamente rojo como un tomate, y empezó a evitar la mirada de este.

-¿P-por qué me preguntas algo así? ¿Aquí? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si nos ve alguien?- Ja'far estaba nervioso y un rubor se expandía por toda su cara, no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta que le había formulado su rey, y eso lo exaltaba.

-No nos va a ver nadie, además, estamos bajo las estrellas ¿No es eso romántico? ¿O es que quieres que lo hagamos en una camita con dulzura y con suavidad?- Esto último lo dijo con cierto retintín sólo por picar a su general.

-Hombre, estaría muy bien… Y no en el césped… Eres un bestia, Sin… Aunque… llevas razón, el cielo se ve precioso lleno de estrellas… Si… Si quieres hacer… eso… Adelante…

-Entonces lo haré- Y entonces ambos se recostaron en la verde hierba cubiertos por el manto del cielo estrellado. Sinbad besaba y saboreaba el pálido cuerpo del menor, y este se retorcía del placer, gemía y abrazaba al mayor. Caricias y besos cubrían la piel del ajeno y la atmósfera se volvió dulce. Su primera vez, si tuviese una palabra, sería tierna. El trato delicado hacia Ja'far, las sonrisas, el rubor que cubría ambas caras, los suspiros y los gemidos… Todo por amor.

El rey atendía cada necesidad que veía en el menor, y al rato, se decidió a ir a la zona culminante de placer, lubricándola con paciencia y cuidado para que el general sufriese lo mínimo en la preparación. Y entonces introdujo su miembro. Lo primero que hizo Ja'far fue quejarse, gritar y gemir de dolor hasta el extremo de llorar. Sinbad le susurraba dulces palabras al oído, besaba sus lágrimas y sus pecas y acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel. Poco a poco fue relajándose, y le permitió continuar. El vaivén hacía a ambos jadear y los gemidos que antes habían sido de dolor, ahora eran de puro y completo placer. Estos gemidos aumentaban proporcionalmente a la penetración del rey en su peliblanco general, la cual iba con más fuerza y precisión. Y llegaron al clímax, y ambos cuerpos reposaron en la hierba. Una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice reposaban en las caras de ambos. Contemplaron las estrellas, entrelazaron sus manos y se dieron un beso, como si fuese de buenas noches. A Ja'far le venció el sueño, y Sinbad lo primero que hizo fue contemplar por no primera vez en su vida ese rostro adormecido, luego lo cargó entre sus brazos como pudo, y por último, se lo llevo a su habitación, donde lo cautivaría por el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana, mejor dicho, hasta cuando pudiese. Sinbad se recostó en la misma cama donde yacía su joven general, y se abrazó a él, ya se encargaría de explicar lo que tuviese que explicar otro día.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, ya había conseguido su sueño y quería disfrutarlo un poco más antes de volver a la rutina.

Y llegó el día siguiente. Y el primero en despertar fue Ja'far. Esa no era su habitación, y esa no era la frialdad de la habitación en la que solía dormir solo. Unos brazos lo rodeaban, unos brazos que él conocía muy bien y que soñaba que lo abrazasen más a menudo. Y decidió aprovechar un poco más la calidez. Ya tendría tiempo de volver a la frialdad, por ahora, sólo quería reposar en los brazos del otro.

Porque ambos, aunque no lo pareciese a los ojos de los demás, querían estar juntos ante cualquier cosa.


End file.
